Letters on Halloween
by Nynayve
Summary: Harry and Petunia spend Nov. 1st at Godric's Hallow Graveyard, writing to Lily. Entry for the October Twin Exchange Challenge.


**My entry for the October 2010 Twin Exchange Halloween Challenge.**

**OCTOBER CHALLENGE **

_Challenge opens from_: October 1 2010

_Challenge will be closed by_: October 20 2010

_Winner announced on:_ November 10 2010

Prompt:_ Masquerade ; Graveyard ; Bonfire_

Pairing: Hermione/ Any Weasley ; Lily Evans/ Any Marauder or Snape ; Harry/Luna

Quote:_ "Did you hear that?" ; "Is that the best you can do?" ; "One more for luck, "_

Theme: Halloween.

* * *

Dear Lily,

_Yesterday was Halloween, 25 years since your deaths, and longer than that since I said anything kindly to you, either of you. _

_Harry brought me here. I finally called him, he got a cell phone to be able to speak to Dudley, they get along better now. He came over and took my arm, told me to close my eyes tight, and not to worry, and we were squeezed though... I don't know what. And then we were here, on the outskirts of a little village that Harry says is called Godric's Hallow. We have been sitting here in this graveyard for hours, and I'm finally telling Harry about grown up together. _

_He is writing his own letter, while I write mine. _

_Harry said that he and his friends hosted a masquerade ball in your honor. He said that he asked a friend to do portraits of you, and James, and some of your friends, Serious Black and Remus Lupin, and hung them so you could enjoy the party too. We host a bonfire every year, though Vernon doesn't know why I do it. _

_Lily, I am truly sorry for calling you a freak. You're my baby sister, and I never appreciated you while I had you. And then you were gone, and I was left with Harry, who I never loved like I should. Harry is every inch your son. He and I have spoken quite a bit, about the present, and the future. We ignore the past. He says he will take me to see the portraits, that I can talk to you again, but I don't quite understand what he means by that._

_James, I never gave you a chance. Harry tells me that you were a good man, and a good husband to Lily. How he knows, I don't understand, but he seems so sure of it... and Lily would never have stayed with someone she didn't love. Thank you, for taking care of my sister._

_I love you, Lily. I wish I had been a better sister to you._

- Petunia

* * *

Hey Mum, Hi Dad,

_That time of year again. This time, Aunt Petunia asked me to bring her with me, so Gin stayed home. She sends her love, as do Ron and Hermione._

_We have big news! Ginny just had a baby, his name is Albus Severus. Yes, I see Dad having a heart attack, but give it up. We both want to honor Severus; he was a git, but he saved my life many times. I promise Mum, we wont stop until we have a little girl to name Lily!_

_Hermione and Ron just had a little girl, they named her Rose. I went to lunch with Luna last week, she said that she and her husband, Rolf, were trying to have children as well. The whole family is growing! I heard that Draco Malfoy had a son recently, too._

_As is our tradition, we held a huge Halloween party for you guys. Dean Thomas finished the portraits just in time, both of you, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and Fred Weasley were able to attend out Masquerade Ball. As much as I loved speaking to you both, the highlight of the evening was George Weasley. He hasn't pulled many pranks in the 8 years since Fred died, but last night he pulled a decent one! _

"Is that the best you can do? Come on Georgie, make me proud. Use the fake wand as a starter... There you go, that's much better. I'll get her attention, you go hide." Fred Weasley's slightly softer voice hadn't been heard at the Burrow in 8 years, and now it brought tears to the listeners eyes. Ginny was huddled around the corner, listening to her brothers plan a prank. She didn't even care who the victim was. She saw George scurry up a tree, and heard Fred holler for their mother. This she needed to see. Standing, she peeked around the corner.

Molly Weasley, a little harried from trying to set up tables for that evenings ball, approached her sons painting with a huge smile upon her face. "Mum, did you hear that? I just heard from Rolf Charlie is planning on bringing a dragon tonight. Oh, and someone left their wand on the table under me," Fred, veteran prankster that he was, fought to keep his grin in check.

"Oh no he wouldn't! Where is he? And whose wand is this? I do hope Victoire hasn't been nicking peoples things again-" Molly had lifted the wand in question, as if hoping to identify the owner, but as she brought it to her eye level, the thing let out a _squawk_ and transformed into large parrot. Molly screamed, shaking her hand to loosen the birds grip. Gathering her wits, she yelled for her pranking son.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Her furious eyes found the redhead jumping from the tree, attempting to make a getaway. His painted twin didn't bother to hide his laughter. As she calmed down, she stopped shaking her hand. The bird settled, but began to glow. As she watched, it took flight, catching the whole groups attention. Above the crowd, it burst, creating lifelike images of Lily and James Potter, Remus and Dora Lupin, Sirius Black and Fred Weasley. The attendants burst into applause. George apologized for scaring his mother with the bird, the whole family joined them in reliving the prank. It was small time, for a Weasley Twin, but to the family standing around the wall of portraits, it was the best prank ever pulled.

_Andromeda promised to watch all the kids for us, so we were all able to dress up and hide who we were. I think I danced with Luna a few times, no one else I know dances quite like her. I saw Hermione dance with a few tall, broad men that could only have been Bill, Charlie, and Arthur. _

_Neville came up to Ron and I last night, told us he planned on asking Hannah to marry him, and if it was okay with me if he did it at the party. I told him of course it was, so long as we got to kiss the blushing bride to be. He shook our hands, shook mine "one more, for luck" and went off. I will collect my kiss from Miss Hannah when I next go to the Three Broomsticks._

_I think that is about all the news, I told the other juicy bits when I was here for my birthday. I'm up for a promotion soon, and Hermione is looking into transferring departments, so when I am back on Christmas (with the whole Potter/Weasley group!) we will fill you in. _

_I love you, Mum, I love you, Dad. Give hugs to Remus and Sirius for me._

- Harry

Harry and Petunia stood side by side, gazing down at the headstone bearing James and Lily's names and dates. Resting against the stone, were a bouquet of lilies and babies breath. Nestled under the flowers, were the two letters. Neither said anything, neither moved. An owl hooted in a nearby tree, signaling nightfall, yet neither noticed. Harry's watch chimed 9pm. Taking out his wand, glancing around to be sure no one was watching, Harry pointed at the letters, and they vanished, as did the flowers. Petunia jumped.

"Where did they go?"

"I sent them home. Ginny will see them, and let my parents read them. I'll destroy them both when I get home, unless you want to keep yours."

"No, no that's okay... Do you come here often?"

"Every holiday. I'll be back, with my family, for Christmas, if you want to join us. Lot of wizards though."

"I think... I think I would like to come, thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea while playing world of warcraft today. Yes, I know, I sold my soul to Blizzard. Oh well. Anyways, someone said they wondered if Petunia ever wrote to Lily. Petunia's letter made me want to write Harry's, and it descended into an entry for the TE Challenge.  
**


End file.
